


Nowhere to Run!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Out of Character, Violence, old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kidnapped from his homeland, he had to endure the pain and loneliness, knowing that he had nowhere to hide or run to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Aranel
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns the characters you know, the others are mine to play with Tolkien's.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Written for National Novel Writing in Month 2008

**Mirkwood**

Thranduil watched from the balcony as his elfling ran after one of his guards, giggling all the way as he tried to catch the guard.

The king could not help himself, as he laughed out loud, drinking in the sight of the joy and the sparkle that showed in his son's face.

"Ada… Ada…" The elfling called as he fell upon the green grass; he could feel the wind passing on and caressing his face.

Thranduil left the balcony and walked toward his son, pleased when the elfling spoke to him, and told him as much as he could, with all the words that he had learnt to express himself. The king was pleased at how quick the princeling learned to talk, but still he knew that he needed to work with him on that.

The king knelt on the grass, hands spread open as he teased his elfling, "Who comes to me?"

Princeling Legolas stopped chasing after the guard, his eyes now locked upon his father, and then he started to run toward him, eyes sparkling with love, his mouth uttering a giggle and his little hands spread out.

"Me…" the elfling giggled as he ran.

When the elfling was in his ada's arms, the king teased him again.

"And who I love the most?"

"Me…" The elfling laughed with his father.

"And who is my favorite son?" Thranduil said him as he tickled him.

"I am your only son, ada…" Princeling Greenleaf said to his ada.

"I know, my sweet leaf. I love you."

"And you, ada, are the most caring of all the adars I have seen."

Thranduil coughed before he told his princeling, "I am your only adar, ion."

"I know, and that means that the guards are my uncles?" Greenleaf asked as he stared up at his adar.

The king nodded and then he added, "They are your family, and they will take care of you when I am away or busy at councils, and you will take care of them by playing and laughing with them, my delightful leaf."

Greenleaf hugged his father and the words that his ada said would remain in his mind as he felt it was true. His heart was now whole, knowing that he had a family and home.

\--

They watched and learned about the royal family.

They needed to know the strengths and weaknesses of the family if they truly wished to seek the crown and see Mirkwood fall into the darkness.

They waited in the dark, letting the shadows cover them, hidden from all, and waited for the right moment to arrive to steal King Thranduil’s precious treasure.

\--

Later, Thranduil took his elfling along as he walked on the bridge, letting his son see the lake and smell the soft salty water.

The king was pleased at seeing his son enjoy it, though he was suddenly alert when Legolas left his side and walked to the other side of the bridge and over to the lake. Thranduil felt his heart skip a beat when Legolas moved a leg near the water.

Thranduil rushed to his son's side, not wishing to see him fall into the lake, not wanting to lose him so soon, as he loved him too dearly to let him go.

"Legolas, my son!" Thranduil called, clearly frightened.

Legolas turned to him and saw the fear in his ada's face.

"Ada, why are you looking so funny?" Legolas asked in that sweet voice.

Thranduil did not know what his son meant, but he noticed how quickly his son's smiling and sparkling blue eyes turned a sad, dulled blue. The king quickly tried to figure out what he did wrong.

"Legolas," Thranduil gathered his son into his arms, and then he continued, "What is wrong?"

"W… why did you look at me like that, ada? Did I do something wrong?" Legolas asked, unable to hold the tears flying down his cheeks.

Thranduil felt his heart aching, and then he moved his hand to wipe away the streaks across his son's face.

"You did not do anything wrong, ion. I was just afraid that you would go down into the lake, and I feared for you; I do not wish to lose you, ion." Thranduil explained as much as he could, hoping that Legolas would understand.

"Fear… but you are a king, ada," Legolas said. He was surprised that his adar could be scared, and then he continued, "King, and the strongest elf-king I’ve ever met."

That brought a smile into the king's face.

"Ion… I am the only elf-king you’ve ever met." Thranduil corrected him.

"I know, and that’s what I mean." Legolas grinned, and moved closer to his father, not wishing to leave his side and make his ada worried over his welfare.

Thranduil hugged him, not letting go of the golden treasure he held in his arms.

"You are mine, ion." Thranduil whispered to his son.

"As you are mine, ada," Legolas added, enjoying the warm and love his adar showed as he held him tightly.

"Shall I read you a story?" Thranduil rubbed his son’s cheek softly as he asked.

Greenleaf nodded, and leaned his head on his ada's strong shoulders. Thranduil grinned, pulling his son closer and letting him rest.

The king walked past the two guards who were watching for any signs of trouble, and they followed their king inside the palace.

"Gîl, Galdor, was there something that caught your attention?" Thranduil turned around and faced his guards.

"The trees speak of bad omens, but we could not tell the details, and there are rumors of human children being kidnapped from their homes and never going back…" Gîl replied, looking at his king with concern.

"They are only rumors," The king harshly brushed them away, and then he continued, "But send messengers to Imladris and Lothlórien. Perhaps they know something that we do not."

"We will do that, Your Majesty!" Gîl bowed and left Galdor with the king and his son.

When the other guard had left, Galdor stared at his king with concern.

Thranduil noticed it and asked his guard. "What is it, Galdor?"

"Did something happen?" Galdor asked.

"I almost lost him at the lake when he stepped so near the water." Thranduil confessed to his friend.


End file.
